Super Princess Peach: Ally or enemy?
by Harold Roxby
Summary: It is a Side mission typed Fan Fiction based on Nintendo's favorite damsel-in-distress.


Super Princess Peach: Ally or Enemy?

By Harold Roxby (as Princess Peach)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rights to Peach or any other Mario Characters. Credit goes to Shigeru Miyamoto for the characters and their locations. Thank you. And have a nice day. I'm going to pretend to be the Mushroom Princess while writing this story. And sadly there's no blood in this story. But there is Fantasy Violence and Mild Language.

Prologue: The Mystery Begins

My name… is **Elizabeth Toadstool I**, Princess of the **Mushroom Kingdom**. Friends, like **Toadsworth**, himself, call me "**Princess Peach**" as a moniker. Though everything in the past during my age of 17 has shown a gruesome image, and that image shows where the Missile, 20 times larger than a Banzai Bill, has targeted the previous makeover of the **Mushroom Castle**. It hit the castle destroying the last Capital City **Mushroom Village** with it killing everyone inside; accept me, **Toadiko,** Toadsworth, **King Toadstool** (My Father), **Paulin**e and my Grandmother along with **St. Arlene**, Pauline's religious mother, on the road trip to **Mushroom City**, meeting two kind hearted **harry hedgehogs** named **Sheriff Harriet Sanders I** and her daughter **Deputy Harriet Sanders II**, main patrollers of the Mushroom Kingdom and Queen & Princess of **the Harry Hedgehog Tribe**. Though I have heard the **Big Bang**; coming straight from Mushroom Village, forgetting that my mother the **Mushroom Queen** was in the Castle while my younger sister **Durian the Sorceress **was at the Village Square, using deflector shield magic to protect herself from the fire that came from that missile.

So me, Pauline, Arlene, My royal family and the Harry Cops got in our cars and Toadsworth & Sheriff Sanders I drove through **Toad Turnpike** where I have returned to the destructed Mushroom Village. "MOTHER!!" I scowled as we, including Durian, hurried over to the destructed Mushroom Castle, we all worked together picking up Castle Bricks, doors and windows and put them aside and I got my mother out of the rubble, though I walked closer to her and she said her final words. "Goodbye forever… Princess… Peach… Toadstool…" I have loudly cried out my lungs over my mother's passion. I did scold at **King Yoshi** for the "Apocalyptic Mess", until I found out the confessing truth from the **Yoshi** Ruler that he DIDN'T summon the Missile before the big bang, as it was the fact because King Yoshi wasn't evil during my teenage years, but **King Morton Koopa I** stole his **Universal Remote** and summoned the **Nuclear Missile Bill **to attack Mushroom Village. And after the burial of my mother, I decided to hang King Mortin by the rope as punishment. Though his son, **Bowser Koopa, Sr.,** has been blaming the Mushroom King for his father's execution. My father isn't responsible for it and I was the one who ordered Mortin to be executed by hanging rope. That's correct; The Road trip… The Sheriff… The Deputy… The Big Bang… The Passion… The Funeral… The Yoshi… The execution… A false accusation… That's all I remembered during my teenage years. "But how did my mother perish before the Bang?" I asked myself at the Square of Mushroom City, "Who gave Mortin the idea to commit such horrid crime? And most of all, why does Bowser keep **capturing me for his marriage**, besides having a crush on me and wanting to be king of the Mushroom Kingdom?"

That's where the evening begins when the Full Moon is set in the dark, cloudy sky and the terrorists of the night, which are Vampire Subspecies called "**Vampies**", therianthropic subspecies like "**Were-K9s**" and "**Were-Chows**", Man Made Monster subspecies called "**Franken Monsters**", Pumpkin Subspecies called "**Splunkins**", Ghost creatures like "**Boos**", "**Gold Ghosts**", "**Duplighosts**" and "**Speedy Spirits**", Succubus Subspecies called "**Suckies**", Swamp Creatures called "**Monster-Cheeps**", **Bean Witches & Wizards** and **Magikoopas** darker than the **Bowser Baddy** ones are having an invasion in the Streets of Mushroom City. Not only the **Toad Military Soldiers** are fighting against them, but Peacemaking Zombie subspecies called "**Dead Guys**" as well. And last, the black **swooper** has flown on to the square whispering loudly with stalk, "Elizabeth..." Then morphs into a vampire woman who is leader of the **Night Terrorists**. "Elizabeth, my child, cant you see? The **Night of the Hallows** is near. Collect all seven **Star Rubies** and bring them to me as promised…"

"Who are you?" I asked the Vampire, "And how did you know my first name?"

"If you don't remember I am called '**Olivia**' or '**Lady Olive**' so to speak. Though I will tell you how I've remembered you in the Night of the Hallows." Then Olivia turns back into a swooper and flies away. "Looks like the only way to find the answers to my problems is to collect the Seven Star Rubies. I better go find out why she wants them from me…" Then I run out of the square into the Streets… This is just the beginning.

END OF PROLOGUE… (But still the beginning)


End file.
